In Non-Patent Document 1, there is described a technology of changing a state of a hand object in a virtual reality (VR) space based on a state (for example, position and inclination) of a hand of a user in a real space, and operating the hand object to exert a predetermined action on a predetermined object in the virtual space.
[Non-Patent Document 1] “Toybox Demo for Oculus Touch”, [online], Oct. 13, 2015, Oculus, [retrieved on Aug. 6, 2016], Internet <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFEMiyGMa58>